Doctor, Doctor!
by AloneTogether
Summary: Sasuke’s in a foul mood, Naruto’s immobile let the fun ensure! Au. Sasunaru. lemon. one-shot


Disclaimer: if i owned naruto this kind of thing would happen all the time!

Warning: Lemony goodness.

A/n: I'm shamelessly procrastinating. titles shit i know but i couldn't think of anything better -is ill- i hate the summer. Reviews will be loved and very appreciated! thanks.

* * *

**Doctor, Doctor!**

Sasuke Uchiha sat brooding in his dimly lit office, he could feel his eyes grow heavy and the dulling throb left over from his hangover. He knew it was a bad idea to drink, being a doctor he knew all to well what effects drinking did to the liver and mind, but he didn't care, he probably should, but didn't. It was a stress relief, a way to get away from the harsh hours he worked in the hospital and away from the memories and awkward situations he had to deal with on daily basis. Sasuke raked a pale hand through his dark raven locks and glared down at the paperwork, he'd somehow found himself doing while still half under the influence.

Somehow between getting pissed in the company of his brother and several of his friends and walking home, Sasuke had found himself sitting at his desk trying to do paper work before he passed out and had woken up early the next morning by one of his annoying nurses. Needless to say he suspected the nurse wouldn't' be coming back anytime soon, Sasuke never did like to be woken up and despised mornings even more. But today he had found himself in an in even worse mood then his usual asshole attitude. He'd physically and mentally scared his patients; he had unintentionally sent one man into cardiac arrest and even made several of his nurse male and female cry and run home.

He scowled idly jotting down various notes in his illegible handwriting; his mood had never been the high focal point to his personality. The only people who put up with his foul mood and even fouler mouth was his brother who was currently dealing with his own hangover and foul mood in the ward below Sasuke's and his admirers Sakura and Ino, both only choosing nursing as their profession when he'd chosen to become a doctor and somehow they had followed him all the way to Konoha hospital.

He sighed mentally and pushed back his comfortable office chair when his pager had begun beeping. He briefly wondered when he'd gotten a new pager, he was certain he'd thrown it at a nurse's head this morning because her voice was irritating him.

While he walked down the white hallway, he suddenly began wondering the next time he'd be getting laid, it had been 3 weeks? Since the last time he'd been able to relieve some built up frustration. It was a ritual of his, work, get pissed, met someone and get laid. Not always in that order. His relationships had always been short and straight to the point, he believed the longest relationship he'd had was 2 weeks until he'd gotten bored of what's-her-face and dumped her. Truthfully if it wasn't for his insatiable libido he wouldn't bother with either the female or male population, he sometimes liked a change of scenery, and didn't much care what the sex of the person he happened to be sleeping with on the night. As long as they didn't rant or expect nothing more then sex from him he didn't even care too much about their name.

Sasuke glared at the new intern nurse at the desk, she had dark purple hair cut short into a bob and almost white eyes she blushed under his scrutinising gaze and began fondling through a bunch of neatly piled files and paperwork. He stuffed his hands into his pristine white doctor's coat to keep his hands busy and to stop himself from grabbing the papers and finding the file himself.

"s-sorry D-Dr. Uchiha" the girl stuttered.

Sasuke could feel a vein throb in his temple, reaching up he began rubbing the side of his head trying and failing to calm himself down. He knew if he scared anymore of his staff off he'd have a hell of a lecture from the head of the hospital Tsunade. Remembering the last meeting he had with the well endowed woman and how she broke her desk with one fist he really wasn't keen on going back. She had threatened –it seemed more like a promise to Sasuke- that her desk would be his head if he so much as stepped one foot into her office again.

"h-here you g-go" she stuttered, blushing a deeper shade of red as she handed an bulked up file tied together with a few rubber bands.

"Thanks" he stated, "where's the patient now?"

"He – he's in r-room 56" she smiled "he a-asked for y-you specifically" she continued as he left heading towards the stated room.

As he walked along the corridor Sasuke causally opened up the bulky folder and looked inside, confused when there wasn't a picture of the patient, or address.

_Must be new_, he thought idly while flipping through the contents of the folder. From what he read the patient was 25 year old male, 5 foot 6, 120 pound, no diseases, blood clots, high blood pressure or any organ failure. The only thing Sasuke had found out about the male from his file was that the only reason he'd been in hospital as many times as he had been because he was clumsy and liked to fight. And he figured this time to be no different, from what the male's previous doctor had written about him the boy was a total moron, the kind Sasuke hated.

He'd always had a low tolerance for morons or people without any common sense. Mainly because those were the people who couldn't get the hint he wanted to be left alone, he sighed mentally. The real reason he hated people like that was because he had lost his heart to someone who fit the moron category perfectly, he was 13 when he'd fallen for the boy and has yet to recover from it. Love was one thing he couldn't cure with a prescription, it was also something he knew to be a killer. About a year ago he had had a patient who was terminally ill with cancer and had died on the operating table; two months later Sasuke had met the deceased's wife who literally died of a broken heart.

There will always be things even the greatest minds couldn't comprehend much less figure out and Sasuke believed love to be one of them. For instance although he hated, insulted and fought with the boy, he, even now couldn't understand why he'd fallen for him and what's more couldn't understand why loving someone was so painful.

He shook his head to free himself from his sentiments, he growled at the closed door of room 56. Why today? Why did he have to deal with moronic patients today of all days?

As he slammed open the door, he smirked when the small silhouette behind the white curtain jumped. He decided he'd have a little sadistic fun with the male, Sasuke really didn't care at this point whether or not he got into trouble for it, he figured the male deserved it, although it wasn't his fault Sasuke was in such a foul mood he was the moron who decided to grace him with his unwanted presence.

Strolling over to the bed Sasuke could feel the light breeze from the open window, he smirked but as he pulled back the soft curtain he froze.

That smile.

Blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes.

It couldn't be, could it?

"h-hey Sasuke" Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of is neck while the other hand abandoned trying to fetch out the fork that had gotten lodge in his cast. Sasuke stayed silent, his eyes unconsciously roaming the blonde lithe frame until they reached his leg.

"Moron" he scoffed, regaining the composure he'd lost.

"What?!" Naruto screeched, "once a bastard always a bastard" he stated with amusement evident in his voice, he crossed his arms and eyed the Uchiha up.

Sasuke hadn't changed one bit, he still had that aura around him that made him that much better then anyone else and his scowl still plastered on his face. Naruto couldn't help but think back to the last time he and Sasuke had been in the same room alone together and the trouble they'd gotten themselves into when found. Both of them were assigned to clean up duty because they had annoyed their teacher with their constant bickering, but instead of cleaning up the classroom they destroyed it. Sarutobi, their principle hadn't been impressed but somehow Sasuke had managed to charm the old man into not expelling their asses. Sasuke was always good at that, getting him out of trouble even when he somewhat disserved it.

The blonde watched as Sasuke walked across the room to the foot of his bed and picked up the small brown clipboard his nurse had been looking at before she had left. He pouted, he didn't want this to be on professional terms, he wanted to talk. Or he rant and Sasuke listen and reply in monosyllables like he used to.

"So you're a doctor" he asked, finding nothing else to start the conversation with.

"Hn." Sasuke replied looking up at him from the clipboard in his hands, "and you're still very much a moron, moron"

"Take that back" the blonde bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the raven.

"No" he replied coldly.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Hn. To clarify things" he stated smugly, "you fell down the stairs at your university, correct?"

"How did you know-?" he blushed, he'd hoped to keep that away from Sasuke and make up a spectacular story about how he saved a beautiful from a burning building and had to jump out of the window because the stairs were alight. Or something like that.

"Your friend, Kiba was it? Brought you here and told the nurse" Sasuke cut in, making his way over to the pouting blonde's bedside.

"How are you?" he asked, although he really wanted to ask the blonde moron if he had a girlfriend.

In high school Sasuke had fallen for Naruto, and shortly after began hinting his feelings towards the blonde because he was to stubborn to say them. But Naruto being Naruto, innocent and dense he didn't get even the most obvious hints. So Sasuke did the only thing he could think of, he gave up. He didn't give up on Naruto as a whole, to this day he still loved the blonde more then anyone he'd known but he gave up on trying getting into the blonde's heart, he gave up on any hopes he'd had of the blonde loving him back and so he left. He left without a word or trace on his sixteenth birthday, now this is the part where he was supposed to think he didn't regret his choice, to say there wasn't a day he thought of rewinding the clock that he'd moved on and had had a better life without him but that wasn't true. Sasuke regretted leaving the moment he'd decided he was going to, he regretted every decision he'd made since then because he'd lost Naruto, he regretted his life because the blonde wasn't in it.

Nothing came easy, in his life it was even harder to obtain but when he was with Naruto, when the boy had smiled at him he didn't care how hard life got, how hard he had to work because there was someone their to love even if the love wasn't returned. Naruto was there though every fight, through every hard decision, he was there when Sasuke had to bury his parents and remained there even when they didn't exactly get along.

And now the same boy, the same Naruto was sitting before him with the same look of innocence he'd had when they were younger. He was taller, not as tall as himself and his hair was slightly longer at the front but it was still the same Naruto, with the same dazzling blue eyes and unrivalled smile.

"Same old, you?" he asked looking into the eyes of the dazed Uchiha "you look like shit"

"Hn" he replied, something hit him if Naruto had already had his injury dealt with, what was he doing here? It was obvious another fully qualified doctor had already seen to the blonde.

"Naruto" he glared down at the boy, Naruto gulped at the vicious intent behind that glare.

"y-yes" he stuttered, wishing he could run away.

"Who saw to your injuries?" he deadpanned, placing one hand on the blondes plastered leg.

"er...Dr. Kabuto?" he winced, Sasuke was putting more and more pressure on his leg and it was starting to hurt the blonde.

"So why am I here?" he growled, he didn't want to get angry but couldn't help it after almost ten years without seeing each other he couldn't help but feel angry at Naruto, the person who unconsciously held his heart in a vice grip yet was still able to live his life, make new friends move on with his life without him when here Sasuke was stuck, stuck with the same boring life unable to move on.

"Because I wanted to see you bastard!" Naruto bawled, "I wanted to see you, is that a crime?"

"Why?"

"Just because" the blonde stated with a nonchalant shrug, sighing in relief as Sasuke removed his hand from his leg.

He looked up to lock eyes with the Uchiha heir, his stomach filing with unwanted butterflies.

He sighed and began, "I wanted to know why you left, it was kind of a shock to me ya know. One minute you're with me, fighting, bickering and on rare occasions smiling and the next I hear you've changed schools. I went to find you ya know! I went to your house and Itachi told me you weren't in! Bastard must be a hereditary disease in your family or something" Naruto pouted, and Sasuke listened intently waiting for him to continue. "Itachi wouldn't tell me where you went or when you'd be back he just shut the door in my face!"

Sasuke growled, damn Itachi.

"Have you been prescribed with any pain relief?" he asked, diverting his eyes away from the blonde's.

"Nope!" Naruto chirped, "Don't hurt"

"Are you on any medication?" he continued giving Naruto's chart a once over, he didn't trust Kabuto's notes, frankly he wouldn't trust even a world renown doctor, not with Naruto. "Inhalers? Any form of sleeping pills?...Viagra?"

"NO!" Naruto yelled, outraged.

"Does anything else hurt?" he asked professionally.

"erm…yeah" he replied, a blush tinting his tanned cheeks.

He didn't really have any other problems and nothing else hurt, but Naruto figured that once Sasuke was done he was going to leave and he didn't want that. He'd waited ten years for Sasuke and when he had found out that he worked where Naruto's university was he was overjoyed but couldn't perk up the courage to go and see him. he was sent into fits of laughter when he had broken his leg, due to a few random boxes being placed at the top of some stair and he hadn't been looking where he was going, it seemed so perfect he's get to see his old raven haired friend without having to make up a lame excuse like 'I was in the neighbourhood and…'

But now, now it didn't seem so perfect. Sasuke was being aloof and professional, they weren't bickering or sitting in perfect silence like they used to whenever something was wrong with the other.

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, silently asking where.

"My erm… my heart!" he stated hoping he sounded believable, for a second Sasuke seemed not to believe him. "What?"

"Your heart?"

"Yes my heart" Naruto stated stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke pulled the stethoscope of from around his neck and gentle pushed the blonde backwards. Sasuke looked incredulously at the smiling blonde before undoing his shirt, Naruto automatically blushed and slapped the Uchiha's invading hands away.

"s-sorry Sasuke" his blush deepened.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Moron" Sasuke growled and began undoing the blonde's shirt again, this time successfully. He stared at the blonde's taut skin for a moment, licking his suddenly dry lips as he took in the sight.

Realising he was drooling the Uchiha inconspicuously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while using the other to place the stethoscope above the blonde's chest, as the cold metal pressed against Naruto's skin he hissed and arched his back into the cold metal. Sasuke ignored the blonde as listened to his heartbeat it was strangely erratic beating almost twice as fast as it should. As he pulled the stethoscope away he locked eyes with the blushing blonde, briefly wondering why he was blushing, before he sighed and turned away.

Sasuke didn't now what to do, he didn't know what to _think_, he knew he still loved the blonde moron more now then he'd ever done but was still to stubborn and cowardly to tell him. He could still remember why he hadn't told Naruto in the first place, a conversation with their friends had lead to the subject of homosexuality. Sasuke had watched his friend intently to see his reaction on the subject, he watched in sustained shock when Naruto had turned away from the group scowling. The raven didn't bother to ask why he suddenly went quiet and scowled in such a way it looked as if he was discussed by what they were talking about. That was what had clinched his decision, that one look had finalized the paperwork and hassle of moving schools halfway through a semester. That one look broke them apart. He knew that instant that he would never get Naruto to love him back.

Sasuke scowled darkly, he grabbed the blonde's wrists fiercely slamming them above his head. Why? Why did Naruto have such an affect on him?

"What is it about you?" he snarled inching closer to Naruto's face. "Why you?"

"Sasuke you're hurting me!" Naruto yelled defensively, "what are you talking about!?"

"You want to know why I left. I left because of you!" he growled, his eyes narrowed into thin slits, "because of you!"

He seethed, his lips brushing against Naruto's soft pinks ones until they finally met in a searing kiss. He didn't even wait for an invitation as his tongue darted through Naruto's lips and began coaxing the blonde's tongue, Sasuke was shocked when Naruto began kissing him back but didn't question it, he climbed onto the bed making sure not to break the contact as he positioned himself between the blonde's legs.

Naruto's lungs began to constrict with the need for air he was depriving them, he didn't want to break the kiss, he'd waited too long to be kissed like that he didn't want it to end. Turning his head away he panted out hot, short breathes gulping down the air, he could feel Sasuke's hot pants on his neck. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke had suddenly kissed him, all he knew was that he wanted it to happen again he wanted to touch and be touched by Sasuke and only Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't dense to his own feelings for the Uchiha, he had figured out shortly after Sasuke disappeared that he loved, that he'd loved him all along but was too young and naïve to accept it. He recognised the way he and Sasuke ever showed their feelings was through fighting with one another, bickering to get the others attention. It was only after Sasuke left that he began to realise how stubborn and selfish he was. He wanted Sasuke all to himself and hated anyone who touched him, but at the same time he was jealous of those who touched him because he knew he couldn't, he couldn't shout out 'I love Sasuke' he couldn't openly cuddle him. He couldn't do the things girls did, not because he was afraid of what the students thought of him because he saw the looks Sasuke gave the girls who did such things. With hate and disgust filled eyes. He didn't want those eyes on him he didn't want Sasuke to hate him so he unconsciously played dumb to his own feelings.

Sasuke placed a pale hand on the males chin, turning his head to look at him. Obsidian eyes stared through a haze of lust into deep blue ones until they fluttered closed shielding them from him as Naruto's lips once again met his. He pushed Naruto backwards, as his hands began stroked his sides until they found the hem of the blonde's pants soon after the travelled underneath Naruto's shirt caressing the blonde's taut muscles, spared on only by the moans that occasionally escaped Naruto's mouth when he found a sensitive spot. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck in an attempt to deepen their already bruising kiss. Sasuke hands teased Naruto's hardened nipples his hips rocking back and fourth onto the others.

Breathing started to become a problem for them both, but neither wanted to break their heated kiss. Every moan, every breath sent waves of heated pleasure through Sasuke and he could tell Naruto was as excited as he was as he rocked his hips into his, their hardened members brushing against each other.

"more…" he breathed as their kiss was broken, arching his back so his chest pressed up against the others, their erratic heart beats beating against one another,

The raven's lips travelled down from his neck to his jaw line until they found his pulse and began sucking mercilessly. Sasuke wanted to mark him he wanted to mark Naruto to show the world he belonged to him and no one else.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from Naruto's abused neck, giving the mark he just made one final lick before he placed his hands either side of the blonde's head pushing himself up. He looked down at Naruto and felt his cock twitch at the sight. Naruto was panting as he looked up at him through glazed over eyes, to Sasuke he'd never seen anything so perfect in his life.

Sasuke's hands glided down the smaller male's abdomen until they reached the hem of Naruto's pants, his thumbs glided over the blonde's soft skin as they dipped into them smirking when Naruto arched into his touch. Naruto moaned with a smile on his lips, no one's touch had ever felt as good as Sasuke's, even when they were fighting the Uchiha's skin hitting his sent sparks of heat through his body. Sasuke reached over to Naruto, his breath cascading over his ear as he spoke.

"If you want me to, I can make you feel even better" he smirked, it was killing him to go at such a slow pace but the want to make this memorable out ranked the want to pound into Naruto. But not by very much.

"Y-yes" the blonde stuttered, mentally scolding himself for acting like a girl.

Sasuke didn't waist the invitation, he quickly undid the blonde's pants pulling his boxers down as far as they would, due to the cast. He sat up straight looking over Naruto's body, the blonde blushed.

"s-stop looking" he stuttered turning his head away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't understand how Naruto could be so self-conscious, he was beautiful, beyond beautiful he was godly. There wasn't a word in the whole dictionary to describe how perfect and how beautiful he was, even those words stood out as an understatement. He was fucking sexy!

Sasuke's hand moved up the blonde's exposed length with barely their touches, a sadistic smirk tugged at the Uchiha's lips when the smaller male began withering underneath him.

"st-stop Ah! Teasing bastard!" Naruto scolded, wishing he didn't sound so needy.

"Beg"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, refusing to succumb to Sasuke's twisted mind. There was one thing he wouldn't do and that was beg, he still had his pride and he was damn determined to keep it! Even if that meant pleasuring himself instead of allowing Sasuke do it, he wasn't going to be. He arched and moaned loudly when Sasuke's slick wet tongue licked his tip teasingly. That was it, Naruto lost it. He didn't care anymore he wanted this, he wanted Sasuke to touch him more.

"P-please…Sasuke" he panted, grabbing hands full of dark hair, "more…please more"

Sasuke smirked and compiled, taking the blonde's heated member fully into his mouth. He alternatively licked the tip and underside of Naruto's cock, playing with the member in his mouth. His hand stroke Naruto's heated length, while his mouth worked the tip of the small man, spurred on by how vocal Naruto was being, every slight touch, every lick made Naruto arch and moan out incoherent words and jumbled up versions of Sasuke's name. Nothing had sounded so… _fucking _erotic to the Uchiha in his 26 year old life. He couldn't wait for the main event, if Naruto was _this_ vocal during foreplay he could only imagine how vocal he would be for him when it came to that.

Below him Naruto shuddered, he knew Naruto was getting close to climax, so who was he to deny _his _blonde? His teeth scraped over Naruto's sensitive skin, as he alternated in how hard he sucked. Naruto back almost flew off of the bed as he same into the raven's mouth. Sasuke swallowed the sticky substance greedily, giving the blonde's flaccid member one final lick before letting it flop out of his mouth. Wasting no time, he quickly took himself out, cringing at the cold air that hit his heated member. He placed 3 fingers in his mouth and covered them in his own saliva before placing them at Naruto's entrance. Leaning forward he gently kissed the blonde to distract him while inserting one finger.

Naruto moaned in both pleasure and pain, he couldn't work out what was overruled the other.

"Relax, I'll make you fell better"

"sasu-" his cry was cut off when Sasuke placed his lips, this time more fervently, on his as he entered another digit and another.

Sasuke kept Naruto's mouth occupied, knowing it was probably painful for the blonde. His finers pressed up against Naruto's inner walls searching for the spot he knew would make the blonde relax. He smirked as Naruto's eyes flew open and a husky moan escaped his dry throat. _Bingo…_

After torturing the blonde's prostrate, Sasuke started to become aware of his own burning need. If he listened to Naruto's pants and moans any longer he'd come without actually entering him, and that would be beyond embarrassing. He quickly removed his fingers and positioned himself more comfortably, spreading Naruto's legs as far apart as they would go, due to the cast and holder. He planted another chaste kiss on the blonde's already kissed bruised lips and with one hard thrust fully buried himself within Naruto's tight entrance. He didn't wait for Naruto to adjust to him before almost pulling all the way out of the male and slamming back in. A husky moan escaped his lips, his foul mood and the small detail of being in a public hospital alluded them both as Sasuke continued his ministrations Naruto rocking his hips as best he could to met with the Uchiha's hard thrust.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's half hard cock and began pumping it back to life in time with his thrusts while his other held tightly to the blonde's hand who gripped his just as tightly. Sasuke bowed his head, his hot breath mixing with Naruto's in the frosty air. This was what he wanted, what he had waited for, for so long. It was what both of them had wanted all along. To be with the other, to love the other. Tears began to sting the blonde's eyes as he looked into endless, loving obsidian ones. Naruto wondered why had he denied himself Sasuke for so long. Why Sasuke denied him the chance to tell him how much he loved him, denied him touch.

"Sasuke!...more" he begged, "more please. Don't stop, fuck! Please don't stop!"

Sasuke's thrusts picked up in speed as tears began falling free from the blonde's eyes, gently cascading down his scarred cheeks. Though he was crying Sasuke could see Naruto was happy, the smile on his face told him everything he needed to know. He leant down licking away stray tears and placing gentle kisses along the blonde's cheek.

"Fuck!" he yelled, spilling his seed over the Uchiha's abdomen.

Sasuke felt the blonde's walls constrict around him and felt himself grow even closer to his climax. It was too soon, he didn't want this to end, not after what he went through to get tot his point! Thrusting harder into the boy he placed his damp forehead onto the blonde's, their lust filled eyes stared deeply into each others.

"i…" Sasuke panted.

"I - I know"

"No…"he struggled to continue, but had to tell Naruto, it had to come from his mouth it wasn't enough that Naruto knew he _had _to say it, "I – love you" he grunted as he came hard into the boy.

As Sasuke collapsed from his high of climax, Naruto wrapped his free arm around Sasuke sweaty body pulling the older male closer to him, their hands still grasping onto the others like a lifeline. Naruto giggled and blushed when Sasuke raised his head to see what he was giggling at.

"I love you to" he giggled and kissed the perplexed Uchiha's nose. Naruto had always been a weird kid.

"well, well" Sasuke eye twitched, he hoped that was his mind playing tricks on him...

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked timidly from the open doorframe.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly bulged, _fuck…_

Naruto frantically looked from a smirking Itachi to the other's who had gathered outside the door, until it suddenly hit him. He turned his eyes towards Sasuke, and glared daggers at the male who simply shrugged and smirked at him.

"You didn't fucking close the fucking door!!"

**The end.**


End file.
